The Story of Vaala
by Vaala Marsaille
Summary: Five months after the defeat of Majin Buu, Vaala Marsaille gets a mission request from her Magic Academy sponsor. Her mission, go to Earth and find a certain 'Great Wizard of Darkness'.


The Story of Vaala Marsaille

Chapter 1

Today had been a wonderful one, to say the least. I had single-handedly defeated a monster that resembled a giant sheep, saved my cheerful and super polite sidekick and attained the most powerful force known to Nekian and Demon kind. I had achieved Supreme status and had been rewarded with a huge castle that was full of servants by my father, whom I have never met before now.

My father, who was always shrouded in darkness due to his dark powers, and I stood on the balcony of my castle looking off into a town below, where the people were holding a parade in my honor. He was very tall, at least 6 feet, as he towered above me. He laid his hand on my head and ruffled my long and shaggy green hair and my cat ears.

"Dad, knock it off. I'm not a little kid," I growled, baring my fangs up at my father.

"You're still miles behind me," said my father in a deep voice.

"Heh, we should duke it out and see who's miles behind whom," I said with a grin. "In case you've forgotten, I attained Supreme power today."

"Maybe tomorrow. It wouldn't make much sense to interrupt the celebrations," he said.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right,"

"One more thing, I attained that same power when I was 10," said my father.

"Oh, shut up," I said laying up against the wall of my castle. It was enormous and made from black marble and purple crystals. I squealed when my father presented it to me as both of these materials were what I had always dreamed to have a home made out of. He even said we'd go and hunt me down a mate once I'd settled down in my castle.

"Vaala!" came the voice of someone calling me. I walked over to the balcony railing and looked over. No one was really looking up at me. I looked around.

"Is something wrong?" asked my father.

"I thought I heard someone call my name," I said.

"The masses are cheering it right now," said my father.

"No, I mean like they're calling me, not like they're cheering," I explained.

"Vaala!!"

"There it is again!" I said, turning to my father. However, he wasn't there. I noticed that the cheers of the people below me had ceased as well. "What the..."

And then, suddenly, the castle disappeared beneath my feet and I fell down towards a dark abyss. I couldn't fly. I couldn't use magic. I couldn't do anything but fall.

"VAALA, WAKE UP!!"

--

I woke from my dream, breathing heavily and looking around me. I was in my room in my sponsor's spare house. She let foreign students use it while they were attending the local Magical Academy. It wasn't anything special, just a room with the necessary furniture like a bed, dresser, a closet, and three bookshelves (when you're a student learning magic, these are indeed necessary).

"Vaala! Finally, you're awake!"

I looked down to see my sponsor standing there. She was a little pink Majin woman named Abra Dorjeki. She had taken me in six years ago after I left home in search of someone to teach me my Demonic powers. To make a long explanation short, my mom created me by combining her genetic code with that of a Demon that she had caught many years back. He, however, escaped her lab before my birth, therefore he doesn't exactly know about me, and therefore can't teach me about my Demonic powers. My mom set me up with a spaceship so I could locate a tutor, but... I wound up crashing my ship on a planet inhabited by Majins. They're pretty much a race of short rodent-like (minus the ears and tails) people that are very proficient in the Magical Arts.

"For the final time, stop comparing us to rats!" said Abra with her hands on her hips as she glared at me. I sighed. She'd read my mind again. Normally, Abra wasn't able to do something like that, but over the years, she'd acquired a blue gem that boosted her psychic powers (which were pretty weak to begin with) and wore it on a white turban on her head. This white turban matched the white magical robes she wore, that were hemmed with a gold colored ribbon. She also wore a purple cape.

"Why did you wake me up, I don't have any classes today," I grumbled.

"Uh, Vaala, you graduated the Magical Academy three months ago, remember?" Abra reminded me.

"Ok, are you here to kick me out?" I asked.

"No," she said.

"Then why are you here at the crack of dawn?" I asked. I actually didn't really know what time it was, but that's when she would usually wake me up at that time for breakfast.

"For your information, it's the middle of the night," she said. "And you'll never believe what's happened!"

"What?" I said.

"Guess!" she said with a little squeal.

"The Governor approved your proposal for the construction of a giant Mr. Ping?" I asked. Mr. Ping was a large hammer Abra carried around and used as a weapon in addition to her magical abilities. She crossed her arms and glared at me.

"Don't be a smart mouth," said Abra. "Now guess..."

"Bibble learned how to talk," I said.

"Bah! Since you're not going to guess seriously, I suppose I'll just have to tell you," she said. "Majin Buu's been defeated! For good this time!"

I just sat there and stared at her as she looked at me with this annoying happy look on her face.

"Who's Majin Buu again?" I asked. The most horrified look appeared on Abra's face.

"VAALA MARSAILLE!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs. "AFTER ALL YOU'VE LEARNED, YOU DON'T EVEN REMEMBER THE MOST TERRIFYING MAGICAL CREATION EVER CREATED!?"

"Well, you did just wake me up," I grumbled. "Oh... you mean that pink monster thing your husband, Bibidi, made and let loose before that Rat thing killed him."

"That's Rat Kai, dear," she said rubbing the space between her eyebrow folds. Majins didn't have eyebrows or really any hair to speak of. If they did have any hair, it was very thin and sparse. Abra herself only had around ten strands on her head. This was why many Majins on the planet wore hats and wigs.

"Why do you call them that? Do they look like rats?" I asked.

"Well not really. They have big pointed ears though," she said. "Mom called one that and the name kind of stuck."

"Forever and a half ago, right?" I said with a smile.

"Yes, dear," she said with a sigh. "Now come on! It's time to celebrate!"

"But isn't...?" I started, only to be cut off my Abra.

"We'll fix that little matter in a matter of time, Vaala. Now come over to my house we're having a party!" said Abra as she ran out of my room and flew down the stairs.

I didn't exactly rush to get out of my bed. As a matter of fact, I decided to have my own little party that didn't involve extremely happy Majins, food, and drink. In other words, I went back to sleep. I received a bit of a scolding the next morning from Abra. Something about not being social. It didn't really matter.

--

Five months later, I was still living in the foreign student house. No one was really in a rush to get me out of there. All of the partying regarding Majin Buu was still going on, but not to the degree it was the night we all found out about Buu's defeat. I was sitting at the table in my room, drawing pictures of my father... or rather what I thought he'd look like beyond the shroud of darkness I always saw in my dreams. I wonder if I'll ever meet him?

"Vaala, dear," came a voice from my bedroom door. I looked toward it and saw another pink Majin. She looked almost identical to Abra, but her whiskers were shorter. She wore a purple robe with a white cloak over it that covered the top of her head. She also wore a pair of spectacle on her nose.

"What's up, Alakapoof?" I said still seated at the table.

"What's this? You don't get up when addressing a magical superior?" she asked with a dry chuckle.

"Why should I? You've never minded that I didn't before," I replied. Alakapoof was Abra's mother and in a sense her father too. Alakapoof never married and therefore couldn't create a Majin egg. So naturally, she found a way around it and around 7 months later, out hatched Abra. From what I've heard, the process was a type of magical cloning.

"True enough, my dear, true enough," said Alakapoof as she floated over to the table and took a seat. She took a look at the several drawings I had scattered all over the table. "Trying to imagine what your father looks like again?"

"Yeah," I said. It wasn't like I could hide it or anything. If the pictures didn't already scream what I was thinking about, Alakapoof would just take a peek into my head. Three guesses where Abra got her psychic powers from, as well as the rest of her powers.

"Hmm... well, Vaala, I have come here to ask a favor of you," said Alakapoof. She pulled out a small box and opened it. Inside there were two miniature crystal balls. "I want you to go to Earth."

"Earth? Isn't that where Majin Buu was killed?" I asked. I looked down at the crystal balls. They were a clear blue color and showed my reflection when I looked into them.

"Indeed, it's the very one," she said.

"So, why am I going to Earth?" I asked.

"Dammit, Vaala, shut up and I'll tell you!" said Alakapoof. "I swear you're the most impatient student the Academy has ever had!"

"Second to that grandson of yours you keep harping about, right?" I said with a big grin. Alakapoof had two grandchildren. One of them was named Kadabra and he was ten years old. He was four when I showed up here six years ago. He's a nice kid, but he doesn't really have much control over his magic and it resulted in several incidents in the Dorjeki household. Her other grandson I've never met, but I have heard he can be a real pain when he wants to be.

"Right," said Alakapoof. "And speaking of my grandson, he's the one I want you to find down on Earth."

She picked up one of the balls.

"This ball will lead you to him. It's programmed with his magical signature," she explained.

"Ok, so why are there two?" I asked.

"Because the other one is for a person who died fighting Majin Buu," said Alakapoof. "I'm not familiar with this man, but I do believe Abra knows him."

"So why don't one of you go find them?" I asked.

"I don't think he could really look us in the eye after what happened," said Alakapoof. "His pride has most likely taken a huge blow."

"Over realizing what a moron his dad was?" I said.

"That's a rather concise way to put it," said Alakapoof. "Also, there's another reason as to why Abra can't go."

"This other guy?" I asked.

"No," she said. "It's more like she doesn't want to be saying 'I told you so' to him. Also, I believe it is an embarrassing thing to have one's mother or grandmother pick you up from somewhere, is it not?"

"I wouldn't know, if I did, I wouldn't still be here," I said with a sigh.

"Vaala, I'm sure your mother hasn't forgotten about you," said Alakapoof. "Mothers don't do that. At least, the good ones don't."

"Yeah," I said. "So how am I supposed to get to Earth?"

"Well, naturally, one of us would teleport you," said Alakapoof. She whacked me in the forehead with the palm of her left hand. "Duh."

"Naturally," I said, a little surprised. "So... how exactly do I do this?"

"Just find them. The rest is taken care of," she said.

"And what do I do if I meet with interference? You do remember the fact the people that beat Majin Buu were from there," I said.

"Just do what comes naturally and you'll be fine," she said with a smile.

"So take someone hostage and threaten them with bodily harm?" I asked.

"Vaala, you couldn't do that even if you tried," she said bluntly. "You try to be all 'bad ass' as Earthlings would say, but you're not scary at all."

"Heh, wait till I learn how to control all of my Demonic powers," I said standing up. "I'll have the gods themselves begging for mercy!"

Alakapoof started laughing.

"I highly doubt that, dear," said Alakapoof in between chuckles.

"Why?" I asked.

"You're too kind," she said. "You help the kids find their lost toys. While you were in the Academy, you would work with anyone who didn't get a magical theory until they did. You say that you're so scary, but that's not true."

"Who's saying I'm not trying to lull you all under a false sense of security?" I asked.

Alakapoof pointed at her head with a smile. I sighed heavily. When she did that, it was her way of saying either 'I'm psychic, dear' or 'I just know'.

"Oh, I almost forgot. We got your symbol today," said Alakapoof.

"My symbol?" I asked.

"No one told you? That would explain why you didn't get it at graduation," she said with a sigh. "A symbol of your choice is given to you at or after graduation to state you are an alumni of the Magical Academy."

"Does your grandson have one?" I asked sitting back down.

"Of course. His is a pin that he wears on his cape, but he usually keeps it hidden under one of the folds," she explained.

"So which symbol did you choose for me?" I asked. I was a little annoyed that neither of them had consulted with me on it, but they know me well enough to know what I'd choose.

"Abra suggested the brooch," she said as she pulled out a little box and handed it to me. I took it and flipped open the lid. Sitting inside was an oval shaped golden brooch with the Majin symbol engraved into it. "She said you'd like it. Something about making you look more 'pirate-y' or something."

"No complaints here," I said fastening it onto the neck of my undershirt. "Don't symbols boost your powers too?"

"It really depends on what effects you've chosen to be infused into it," she said. "We decided to have protection spells infused into yours."

"I suppose that would be handy," I said.

"It will also show my grandson that you are an ally," she said. "Not many foreigners have a Majin symbol."

"I see," I said. "Babidi... that was his name, right?"

"That's right," she said. "Babidi Dorjeki, though I wouldn't recommend addressing him that way. Just Babidi would probably be fine, or if he's feel particularly full of himself you may have to refer to him as 'Master Magician Babidi'."

"Geez, he really is just like you," I said with a laugh. Alakapoof would sometimes mess with the new students saying that they had to refer to her as Grand Master Magician Alakapoof or risk a detention with her. I admit that I fell for it when I first started, but as I got to know her better, I just started to refer to her by her first name.

"I wouldn't say that to him either," she said. "Now get your necessities together. You're going to be leaving in two hours."

"So soon?!" I asked as Alakapoof got up and started walking to the door. She stopped at the entrance to my room. That would barely be enough time to get my things together. Hell, it wouldn't even be enough time to say good-bye!

"You won't need to say that," she said before turning to me with a smile. "It's only a little errand, after all. Besides, it's not like we won't ever see you again. You are going to come back and tell us your stories of your Demonic conquests, right?"

"Damn straight," I said with a smile.

"Good girl," she said. "Now hurry up."

"Ok," I said.

I spent the next two hours deciding what I would take with me. I took extra clothes, plenty of potions, a book on potion recipes (this told me what I could use on other planets as ingredients), my knuckles, the two balls, and a picture of my Mom, Grandpa and me. She and I looked a lot alike with one of the few difference that her hair was more evenly styled than mine and that she wore glasses. She was even the same height I was. My Grandpa, however, was shorter than us by almost a foot and a half. He had the same blue streaks on his cheeks that Mom and I had, but instead of green hair, his hair and beard was more of a dark teal. Our ears and tails were all the same color of dark blue though. I smiled at the happy faces looking up at me in the picture.

"Maybe one day we can get Dad in a family photo," I said before putting it into my pack.

Time was almost up, so I grabbed my sketchbook and threw that into my bag before running out of my room and downstairs. I opened the door and found a note that said 'go to the meeting spot' signed by Alakapoof. The meeting spot was a park in town that we used to talk privately. This probably meant that Abra didn't know what was going on, and that Alakapoof wanted it that way... for now anyway.

I ran through the streets of Majin Central, the only city on the planet that survived a series of magical wars that trashed a good deal of the planet. I had also heard rumors that Bibidi had taken magic from a forest to use for his monster, reducing it to nothing more than a graveyard full of twigs. However, since his defeat at the hands of a Rat Kai, the Governors over the years had been working to restore the lands to their former glory. Governors were basically the ruler of the Majins that were voted into power based on a number of factors which included magical skill, personality and reputation, and of course, political power. According to Abra, with the help of the Council of Sages, there hasn't been a bad Governor since. I think she took pride in that statement as she sat on the Council as the Sage of Light. However... there were still a few that whispered about her husband, Bibidi, who once sat on the Council as well... as the Sage of Darkness.

The powers of Darkness were a forbidden art for a good reason. Majins were normally a good natured race, but when some started to practice the powers of Darkness, they changed drastically. Their hearts became clouded with greed, anger, hate, jealousy, along with other emotions that have been known to drag a person down the road to self-destruction. Bibidi had been the first Sage of Darkness in over five thousand years. From what I heard about him, he was a normally quiet person who never struck first, but as time passed, he started to pursue power like it was necessary in order for him to keep on living. Then he created Buu and started the mad quest of murdering anyone he could. Fortunately, he didn't let that monster loose on his own planet. I suppose that bastard wanted his own people to fear him like a sort of vengeful deity.

I finally arrived at my destination. It was a little park full of green grass and oddly colored trees. By oddly colored, I meant that the leaves weren't just green like they were on my planet, but they were also blue, pink and purple. It differed during the seasons like my planet's leaves though. I saw Alakapoof sitting by the side of the small river that ran through the park. She was sitting with her arms crossed and her head hunched over which meant she was annoyed about something. I ran over to her, think it was most likely do to the fact I was a few minutes late.

"I'm here," I said.

"I see that," she said gruffly.

"Sorry I'm late, please don't be mad," I said. Alakapoof could be an absolute nightmare when she was upset.

"It's not you," she said with a sigh. "It's someone I know being a twit. He went and tricked some of his friends into doing something stupid and asked me to fix it. He just called back after I sent the remedy four months ago."

"Ungrateful jerk, huh?" I asked.

"He said something along the lines 'if it weren't for that friend of yours and her own stupidity, I would have been able to handle it myself'," she said.

"Well, if I run into him, I'll kick his ass," I said, feeling myself getting annoyed with this person I have yet to meet.

"That would be the most unfair fight in the history of the cosmos, Vaala," she said with a chuckle. "So, you ready?"

"I suppose," I said.

"Good," she said before backing up. "Like I said, just be yourself and you'll do just fine."

"Ok, I get it. Cast the spell already," I said with a groan.

I heard Alakapoof begin chanting a spell, but I was more interested in the magic circle appearing beneath my feet. I had never been to Earth before. Would I have to work hard to blend in? And what about those powerful fighters? Would I be able to evade them during my 'errand'? I closed my eyes and sighed before I felt like I was falling. I felt my feet make contact with something solid and opened my eyes. I stood on a plain that had nothing to speak of, save for hard dirt and some patches of grass.

"Is this Earth?" I asked myself. I suddenly heard a faint hum coming from my pack. After a few minutes of searching I found that it was the balls making the noise. They were both humming and emitting a soft glow. I sighed. "Well on the bright side it means they're probably close... but it could just mean they're on the planet too..."

I sighed and decided to look around. I cast a Wind Levitation spell on myself and used it to fly around. I kept looking around for any signs of Babidi and this guy Alakapoof was talking about, but I couldn't find anything. I kept my eyes on both of the balls, watching for any sudden changes in them.

...But I found out really quick that there was another sign of that I was close to their location. The ball suddenly became far too heavy for me to stay airborne while it was in my hands, but I didn't exactly get a chance to let go of it before it sent me plummeting into the ground.

"Ow... dammit..." I groaned as I pulled myself, minus the ball off of the ground. "Why the hell did that happen?"

Then it hit me.

"Oh! Maybe his remains are buried here!" I said. I extended my Energy Claws, one of the few Demonic Skills I did know, and started to slash at the ground. This went on for about 5 minutes until...

Thunk.

"Huh?" I said. I retracted my claws and started digging with my hands. I found a broken white armor plate that showed the Majin symbol on it and a piece of orange cape. I examined it and then let out a big sigh. Right under one of the folds was a little pin with the Majin symbol on it. These were Babidi's remains alright. "Hmph, maybe his actual body wound up farther down."

After five hours of continuous digging, I'd decided that these were the only remains left of the guy. I had reduced the area where I found the pin and broken armor plate to a cratered area that would rival a moonscape.

"Dammit..." I growled, as I was very tired and very pissed off. I put Babidi's pin in my bag with the armor plate and decided to head for the closest place I could find. I cast a spell on the ground to show me the way toward a big source of life energy, which would translate to a large town, where I would be able to get some sleep and food in me. Magic was a very annoyingly tiring ability, so I wound up walking in the direction the spell pointed me (which directed me with the use of an arrow visible only to me on the ground). I wound up arriving in a large city full of buildings and machines that carted people around. They were similar to the vehicles from where I came from, but they made a weird smell as they drove by. It was now dark and so the entire city was illuminated with street lights, the lights on the buildings and the smelly vehicles. I didn't really pay them any mind though as I was still following the arrow which was leading me around a corner... when...

Wham. I walked into a person and fell back on my butt. I could hear the both of us groaning. I was rubbing my forehead with my eyes closed.

"Oh, are you two alright?" came the voice of a woman. I opened my eyes to see a woman with short blue hair looking down at me. She was wearing a red dress and a yellow scarf. There was a man on the ground in front of me in the same position I was in. He had black hair that stood up in the shape of a fireball. He wore a white shirt under a yellow button up shirt and a pair of blue pants.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about that," I groaned as I stood up. "I guess I wasn't watching where I was going..."

"You better be sorry, you brat!" growled the man as he stood up. He held one of his fists in front of him as he leaned forward toward me in a fighting stance. He was only an inch or two taller than me, which meant I could more than likely take him if it came to that.

"Who the hell are you calling a brat, you damn troll!?" I yelled as I assumed a fighting stance of my own.

"TROLL?!" roared the man.

"Vegeta, knock it off!" yelled the woman as she put her hands on her hips. "You're being rude!"

"Quiet, Bulma, this is a matter of pride!" yelled the guy named Vegeta.

"Why don't you listen to your wife and leave?! It'll save your pride a huge blow!" I said.

"The only one who's getting a blow to their pride is you, you little runt!" roared Vegeta.

"VEGETA!" roared Bulma.

"Bulma, if you're not going to do something useful, then shut up!!" roared Vegeta at Bulma. I saw a look of inexplicable anger forming on her face, so I figured I'd do her a favor.

"HEY, STUPID!" I yelled. As I predicted, he turned to face me in time for my fist, powered up by a spell, to make contact with his face. He flew back a few feet and landed on the the ground with a thud. I breathed a sigh of relief and turned to Bulma. "There, that ought to shut him up for a while."

Something was wrong. She looked at me like I was nuts, which wasn't an uncommon thing for me, but this was a different look than what I was used to.

"You... uh... better run now," she said.

"What? Why?" I asked. She pointed at Vegeta, who was in the process of getting up. He didn't have a mark on him from where I punched him. "WHAT THE HELL!?"

"You... little... brat!!" roared Vegeta. Suddenly, pulled his arms up similar to a boxing position where both of his fists were held up, and a sort of light started to emit from him. I'd never seen anything like it. Then his hair turned from black to blond and his eyes turned green.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" I shrieked.

"RUN!" Bulma yelled. I managed to cast three Wind Speed Boost spells on myself before I took off in the opposite direction. I hoped that they would give me enough of a distance advantage on the psycho. I looked behind me...

... and there he was flying only a few feet behind me.

"RUN RUN RUN!!" cackled Vegeta the psychopath. I screamed as I kept running for my life across a dusty plain. Was this one of the people who'd fought Buu?!

I continued running until I tripped over a partially unearthed rock and fell down. Vegeta flew down and grabbed me by my collar and picked me up. This bastard was way too strong for me! I was going to die!

He started powering up which started to kick up some of the dust. It made its way up to my nose.

"Any last words, you little brat?!" yelled Vegeta. My nose started to twitch. Great, my last act as a living person would be sneezing...

And I did sneeze... and it hit Vegeta right square in the face, causing him to drop me.

"AGH!! THAT'S DISGUSTING!!" he said. Suddenly, he started to twitch and cry out. "AH!! WHAT'S HAPPENING!?"

The area from where I sneezed on him started to turn gray. The color change started to spread out all over his body as he struggled against it. As I sat there in horror, I saw Vegeta turn completely gray from head to toe. He was also as stiff as a statue. I don't know what possessed me to poke him, but I did and found out he had been turned to stone...

Did I do that or was karma being dispensed on this guy? I didn't really stick around to find out, in case he recovered from that like he did my punch. So, naturally, after having encountered a very powerful warrior, I did what any normal person would do.

I ran away, screaming my lungs out.


End file.
